


The Doctor and The Days

by Krasimer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, References to Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are the days that he really needs. He saves them up and uses them when he feels empty again.</p><p>Dispenses them like nearly-forgotten dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and The Days

He saves the trips for when he needs them the most.

The Doctor shouldn't cross over his timeline too often, after all. The original rules are not to cross it at all, but if he follows the guidelines for the eventuality of it, he'll be alright. Crossing his own timeline to make himself willing to go on just one more day has to be alright. 

So he'll set the TARDIS for a day that he remembers in startling clarity.

It might be the day that his Granddaughter was born. Or it might be the day he met Sarah-Jane Smith. It might even be the day that the Master was elected.

All that matters is that it has to be a day that gives him some reason to keep going.

The days with Rose are the best ones.

She was the first person he had made contact after the Time-War, the first person he had brought with him after everything had gone wrong. In a way, she was the one to save his life for something more. One day he has already visited, can't go back again unless he chooses someplace further away from her, is the Battle of Canary Wharf.

He sat there, watching from the window he was clinging to, as she was pulled away from him.

There is no interference in the past, not like this, so he forces himself to watch as she gets dragged through.

He has a finite number of days that he's allowed to see.

Using them sparingly, only when he absolutely needs them, he waits for something else to come into his existence that will make the days worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Gods.
> 
> To my fans, who I'm starting to realize I have: I am so sorry. It's just that this plot occurred to me and I had to write it out.


End file.
